Inkjet printers are known as printing apparatuses that print images by ejecting ink onto media. Generally, an inkjet printer can print color images on media by ejecting two or more different colors of ink such as yellow (Y), cyan (C), magenta (M), and black (K).
When printing an image on a medium, such an inkjet printer forms dots by ejecting ink toward positions corresponding to pixels forming the image to be printed. Accordingly, the image printed on the medium is configured by a large number of dots. Here, various printing modes such as an interlaced mode or an overlap mode, for example, are employed in inkjet printers as a method to eject ink toward positions corresponding to each of the pixels of an image to be printed (See JP-A-6-191041).